


bang, ker-boom!

by trainspotted (orphan_account)



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, Little Shop of Horrors - Menken/Ashman
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, dark seymour, this was very rushed lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trainspotted
Summary: orin swears the kid must have multiple personalities or something.
Relationships: Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello, implied orin/audrey, implied seymour/audrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	bang, ker-boom!

When the pins and needles spread their way through Orin Scrivello, D.D.S's numb hands, causing the dentist to awaken at the strange sensation, he wasn't quite sure what he'd open his eyes to. He certainly wasn't expecting to be tied up in the basement of Mushnik & Son's, and he certainly wasn't expecting the scrawny little twerp to be sitting by the side, talking to that oversized watermelon of his.

Dazedly, Orin wracked his brain for what could've possibly caused him to end up in a situation like this. Memories of last night floated back - the kid coming in for an appointment, the kid with a goddamned revolver, that was a laugh, nitrous oxide, nitrous oxide, lots of nitrous oxide.... thinking so hard was starting to make him feel woozy. Was this a hallucination, caused by the brain hypoxia he was sure he had suffered? It had to have been - after all, he was most certainly not into being tied up, and there was absolutely no way Seymour Krelborn had the guts to kidnap him. 

Speaking of the devil, "Oh!" Seymour had turned his head to face him, coke-bottle glasses nearly flying off his geeky little face in shock. "You're awake," Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. "I didn't notice." The kid hurried over to him, looking him up and down. Seymour's cheeks began to flush red, leading Orin to notice another Very Important Thing - he was nude. Very nude. It wasn't as if he was uncomfortable with his body - quite the contrary. But the situation was not ideal, far from it.

"Kid," Orin started. "You're gonna let me out. Plain and simple. Easy peasy. And, in exchange, I'm gonna not bash your fuckin' head in. How's that sound?"

Seymour froze, eyes darting nervously left and right. "Well," he said, and Orin got a horrible sense of deja vu. "I don't - I can't... I can't do that." He gave the dentist what looked as if it was supposed to be a sympathetic smile, voice cracking nervously. The kid was a ball of nerves, he could tell just by looking at him. It must've been rubbing off, because the sadist was starting to feel a creeping, sick sense of dread.

He let out an anxious giggle, eye twitching. "What're ya' gonna do, virgin?" Consciously, he deepened his voice to the lowest baritone he could. He knew damn well he was intimidating, and he knew damn well the kid was easily intimidated. Orin steeled himself, trying to remove all physical traces of discomfort. "You gonna take advantage of me? 'Cause there's no goddamned way that's gonna happen."

Seymour's eyes widened like a deer in goddamn headlights. "WELL," There it was. That fucking word again. Well. Orin's heart felt like it was gonna beat out of his chest. It wasn't gonna happen. It couldn't happen. Seymour couldn't make him stoop that low, could he? It was laughable. "I want - I want you to know how she feels."

She? Who the fuck was he talking about? And then it dawned on him. The kid was talking about his dizzy goddamned slut of a girlfriend. Audrey. "You don't fuckin' know shit about how I treat her, kid. If you knew her like I did, you'd know she fuckin' deserves all of the - " Then it happened. The event he'd been dreading. The event that he'd never imagine would happen to him. Life was like a box of fuckin' chocolates, eh? Because Seymour had so rudely interrupted him by unzipping his corduroy pants and whipping out his fuckin' junk. 

Orin's words died in his throat. The kid wasn't joking around. To make it worse, although he'd never admit it, Seymour was so unexpectedly big. He took a glance at Seymour's face, taking in his nervous expression - the kid had clearly never done anything like this before, it was stupid, why couldn't he have not tied him up, let him fight back, fuckfuckfUCKFUCKFUCK - and promptly bared his teeth at him. Sharp, dog-like canine teeth and chunky metal braces gleamed at the florist. "I'll bite, kid. Don't fuckin' try."

His teeth weren't the only things gleaming in the room, apparently. Seymour, lip wobbling in what was probably fright, had procured Orin's switchblade from the pocket of his discarded leather jacket, wielding it like he was some kind of samurai. He sucked in a deep breath, steadying himself. "If - if you bite, I'll stab you. I-I-I'm not joking." Then, he proceeded to shove himself into the dentist's mouth, open wide in shock, threading his fingers into his greasy liquorice hair.

Orin gagged at the intrusion, eyes watering, trying his hardest to glare up at the kid. He let out muffled insults and curses around Seymour's cock, but of course they didn't seem to affect him at all. "You aren't..... you aren't a very nice man, y'know," the florist started, gently beginning to fuck his face. "Always callin' Audrey a dizzy cow, a slut, a whore.. she's a real good person. I-I think you're just takin' out your own insecurities on her," He paused to catch his breath, then continued, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Because... you're-you're hard right now."

Dread filled Orin's stomach at the realisation, along with a sick pleasure. His face burned a hot crimson. This wasn't him, Orin Scrivello was a frightening sadist, Orin Scrivello was dangerous and dominant, Orin Scrivello didn't pop a fucking boner from sucking dick. But he was. Drool ran down his chin as Seymour picked up his pace, going harder and harder and the dentist was starting to get harder too, and - 

The shy florist gathered his words. "You're... you're more of a slut than she is." Orin's dick twitched, and he let out an accidental whine, a fact not unnoticed by Seymour, who started gently petting his hair. He wanted to shrivel up in shame, punch a wall, do something to assert his dominance, anything, but he was literally all tied up. "You l-look really pretty like this, b-by the way," stuttered out Seymour. "Pretty when you aren't b-being a terrible person. Hey, can you put some work in? I've got... I've still got your knife...!!" 

Orin thought he could die right there on the spot. Glaring, so Seymour knew he really wasn't enjoying this, he started to hesitantly move, obscene slurping and gagging noises filling the air. He felt terrible, reduced to someone lower than him, really, really aroused.... A strange cocktail of fear and anger and lust swirled through his brain. He tried to think about the goddamned watermelon plant so he wouldn't get harder, a strategy which didn't work. "Mrphhhh..."

All of a sudden, Seymour pulled out, looking at him sympathetically. "Sorry," he started, rubbing his head nervously. "I just- I just thought we should get on with it." Orin glared at him, lips reddened and swollen. 

"Go fuck yourself, kid." He spat on the ground at Seymour's feet.

"I don't mean this t-to be rude, but you shouldn't... you shouldn't bother lying to yourself, Orin, because you're, well, clearly really enjoying it." The florist retrieved a conveniently placed bottle of lotion from somewhere off to the side, and began to squirt some into his fingers. This was where Orin began to seriously panic. He'd never bottomed before, and had never planned on it.

"I didn't know you had it in you to top, microdick. To be honest, I d-don't even think you can. You're just some wimpy sonovabitch with a revenge fetish." 

Seymour seemed to have gained a little confidence from his power trip, because the insult didn't rattle him like it did before. "Yeah, well, I didn't know you were such a whore." Another soft whimper erupted from Orin. The kid continued. "I guess you like being called that, huh? Okay, I can do that." He then proceeded to forcefully spread the dentist's thicker than expected thighs and shove a finger in.

"You are a fuckin' idi-OoOh.." The planned insult was cut off by a strangled, incredibly embarrassing noise. It HURT. It felt BAD. But it felt GOOD. What the fuck?, mused Orin, wallowing in his own shame and anger. Seymour fiddled around, doing whatever the fuck he was doing. The friction was starting to feel nicer and nicer and then - "AaAaAh fuckkkkkk, kid...!" Everything started to feel so very good.. A jolt of pleasure went up the dentist's spine.

"Oh! Wait, was that good?" The florist experimentally did it again, testing the waters and grinning when it got another sob from Orin, eyes rolling back in his head. "I guess it is, huh? Look at you.. you've never bottomed? Ever? 'Cause you seem to be really loving this. Well, I guess you're just a slut. Guess you want something thicker, probably," He continued talking, words adding to Orin's confusing feelings as he rubbed and prodded at that spot, the dentist unable to stop letting out wanton cries, girlish little noises. 

"No, I doooooonnnn'ttt...." The situation was quickly becoming too strange for him to handle. When had the fuckin' kid turned into a total dom? And God knows it wasn't like him to be sobbing in pleasure 'cause of some nerdy little freak shoving stuff up his ass. He was a sadist. He even sang a song about it, to those urchin girls outside Mushnik & Son's. What the fuck was happening? 

Seymour gave an evil, fake, sickly sweet smile, pulling his fingers out. "Guess I'll let you go now, then, if you don't want any more. You've already learned your lesson in how to treat a sweet, wonderful person like Audrey, so..." Fuckyoufuckyoufuckyoufuckyou don't fucking stop you disgusting fucking loser fuuucking FUCK, thought Orin. He wailed pathetically.

"No! Fuck, don't!" Seymour stopped untying the ropes that bound him and put a finger to his chin, as if in thought. His eyes swivelled around the room in his big glasses, finally landing on the dentist in all of his messed-up, out of character glory.

He gave Orin another smile, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder and standing up. "Well, then, I guess you'll just have to beg, won't you? Show me you want it, Dr., and, um, be specific." 

Orin gave a long, shaky sigh, steeling himself, and looked the kid directly in the eye. "You ain't bein' real nice right now, eh, kid? Fuck me or I'll tell Audrey 'bout all this shit you're doing. Serious." 

"I'm not always nice, y'know. You, however, are gonna have to beg me real nicely if you want me to keep going. It's okay if you don't sound like a big, scary, tough guy, y'know. I don't mind," cooed Seymour gently.

Swallowing his pride, Orin managed to choke out the next sentence. "Please, please, Seymour, please... mess me up or somethin', I dunno what to say, fuckin' PLEASE.." He clutched onto the florist's ankle, looking up at him pathetically.

And Seymour was already lotioning up. "Well, since you asked so nicely," Suddenly, he began to slowly push in, and it was all Orin wanted in that moment, and it was so fucking humiliating but so good, and he let out a contented moan, eyes rolling back in a satisfied manner. Seymour bottomed out, letting out a groan of his own, and began to thrust gently.

The dentist swivelled his hips back in time to match Seymour, wild cries escaping his swollen lips, burying his face into the florist's still-clothed shoulder (why was the kid still clothed,), tears soaking his white button up. Orin had never experienced this before, bottoming, being submissive, and the fact that he was genuinely enjoying it would make him feel ashamed and digusted in the future, he was sure. In the moment, though, his fucked-silly brain wouldn't let him think about jack shit but the stupid little geek and his huge fuckin' dick. "Oh... oh God, harder.." 

Seymour was all too happy to comply, and as it finished off, the normally so submissive florist spilled into the normally so dominant dentist with a loud, satisfied groan, filling him up with hot, sticky release. This sent Orin over the edge, too - as his eyes rolled back, he practically screamed, and he proceeded to stain Seymour's stupid, tacky sweater vest. "Gosh," started Seymour, looking with dismay at the ruined garment. "You're kind of a cumslut, huh?" 

Orin gasped for breath, a dreadful combination of euphoria, disgust, and anger filling his brain as he inhaled, forming a glare. Seymour's eyes suddenly widened, and the kid had the decency to look terrified. "Wh - Jesus... what have I done? Oh my god Orin Doctor Scrivello I'm so so so so sorry I know you're a bad man but you didn't deserve this what was I thinking I'm so sorry I'm so sorrysorrysorrysorry - " He quickly pulled out, untying the remaining ropes and helping the dentist to his feet. "Oh my Gosh, is there anything I can do? I don't know what came over me, I - " Bless the kids soul, he looked close to tears.

"You got real fuckin' guts, huh, kid?" Orin snarled at Seymour. He yanked his hand away, ignoring the fact that he felt oddly very satisfied at being filled up so nicely, and proceeded to hurriedly dress in his discarded clothing. Face burning with anger and shame, he proceeded to swipe his switchblade off the floor and hurriedly walk out as Seymour looked on in horror.

As Orin booked it the hell out of there, freshly knocked down a peg and most certainly trying to not pay attention to the hot liquid coating his thighs, he could've sworn he heard a deep, rich voice say something like "WHY'D YOU LET SUCH A GOOD MEAL GO TO WASTE? I'M HUUUNGRY!"

**Author's Note:**

> bottom orin fics are super rare, so i decided to make my own :)


End file.
